


Tie Ribbons Around Yourself

by Gemfae



Series: Gemfae's HD_Owlpost Contributions [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas ribbons, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP-Porn Without Plot, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: Draco arrives home from work to a very special Christmas surprise from his boyfriend.





	Tie Ribbons Around Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibae/gifts).



> For Hannibae: Just a little Christmas porn for you, featuring our lovely boys. Hope you enjoy!

It was nearing midnight on Christmas Eve when Draco finally made it home from his shift at St. Mungo’s. He should have been home hours ago, but one of the other trainees had mixed up the potions for two patients in the same ward, which meant all six trainees were required to attend a last-minute lecture on potions safety. Draco just hoped that his boyfriend was still waiting for him; they each had family gatherings to go to Christmas Day, so they had agreed that Christmas Eve would be just for them. Hopefully his boyfriend wouldn’t be too upset at him for arriving home so late.

Draco took his cloak off, nodding absently to the House Elf who took it from him, and walked down the hall to the parlor.

“Harry?” He called, pushing the door open, only to frown when he saw that the room was empty, and the fire had burnt out long ago. Draco realized that Harry must have left already; not that he could blame the other man. Draco scowled as he made his way upstairs, planning revenge on Trainee Healer Roberson for making him miss his first Christmas celebration with Harry. Draco angrily pushed the bedroom door open, hard enough that it bounced off the wall and almost hit him in the face when he came to a sudden stop in the doorway. Hastily catching the door, Draco stepped into the room, grey eyes wide as he took in the sight in front of him.

The room was lit by the soft glow of several floating candles. Two rows of candles made a path from the door to the bed, leaving the rest of the room in darkness. The bed curtains were open and laying on top of the green-and-silver satin comforter, reclining on the matching pillows, was Harry, his lithe figure wrapped in ribbons. Gold ribbons twined around slender ankles and Quidditch-toned calves and thighs, binding them together. More ribbons crisscrossed Harry’s waist and chest, all the way up to his neck, where the ribbons were tied in a bow. Harry’s arms were held in front of him and crossed at the wrists, where the ribbons ended in another bow. Looking at the mass of silk, Draco saw that those ribbons were also connected to the one tied around Harry’s neck. Red lips were parted around a gold ball gag, and emerald eyes smiled at him from beneath a fringe of messy dark hair, which was topped with a red bow.

Stepping closer, Draco saw a tag hanging from the ribbon around Harry’s neck. The tag was simple white paper, with the inscription:

_“To: Draco_

_Happy Christmas! I hope this is what you had in mind when you said you just wanted me for Christmas. The ribbons were charmed to activate when you entered the flat, so you don’t have to worry about be being tied up for too long. I’m always yours, but that is especially true until sunrise. The ribbons will respond to your commands, so do your best-or your worst._

_Love,_

_Harry”_

Draco pulled the tag off the ribbon and set it aside in the top drawer of the bedside table, where he found a new jar of peppermint mocha scented lube. He withdrew the lube and looked up at his boyfriend with a smirk.

“My, my, this is a wonderful surprise,” Draco murmured, slowly removing his clothes under Harry’s watchful eyes. Draco took in every inch of tanned skin, appreciating the way the gold ribbons set off Harry’s skin tone.

Draco stepped out of the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, making Harry squirm slightly as he traced the skin that was visible between the ribbons twining around his ankles. He glided his hands up the inside of Harry’s legs, smirk growing when the ribbons rearranged themselves so that he could spread his lover open. This revealed Harry’s thick cock, leaking precum and also wrapped in a gold ribbon. Draco caressed the ends of the ribbons around Harry’s ankles and, with a thought, the ribbons attached themselves to the headboard, keeping Harry’s legs up and spread wide. Draco opened the jar of lube and set it within reaching distance, then settled himself between Harry’s legs.

“Hmm, what do you think, Harry? Should I unwrap my new toy before I play with it?” Draco glanced up at his lover, and saw Harry swallow hard, giving a brief nod and then quickly shaking his head. “I think the unwrapping can wait.” Draco wrapped one hand around Harry’s cock, and used the other to prop himself up. He delicately lapped up the precum on the tip of the bound erection, grinning when he elicited a groan from the brunet. He wrapped his lips loosely around the head of Harry’s cock, briefly sucking, before releasing it with a wet -pop! - and then began tracing the golden ribbon with his tongue. He continued to tease Harry for a few minutes, delighting in the helpless whimpers coming from his lover, before deciding to move on.

Draco coated his fingers in the lube and slid one into Harry’s tight hole without warning, making the brunet yelp and squirm before he settled into the feeling. Draco continued to tease Harry’s cock as he slowly added more fingers, stretching and loosening his lover. When Harry was moaning constantly, and his fingers were moving easily in and out, Draco pulled away, earning a disappointed groan.

“Patience, Luv,” Draco murmured, using his tongue to trace the exposed skin between the ribbons wrapped around Harry’s waist and chest. He lifted Harry’s arms above the brunets’ head so they weren’t in the way of his explorations and kissed and licked his way across Harry’s chest. Draco soon found Harry’s nipples beneath the ribbon and kissed and sucked on them until the ribbon was wet with his spit. He kissed around the ribbon around Harry’s throat, and then removed the ball gag so he could take Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss. Tongues battled, taunting and teasing as the two men tasted each other. Draco carefully aligned their bodies until their cocks touched, growling when Harry whined and bucked his hips up in search of friction. Draco broke the kiss and waited until green eyes blown wide with passion focused on him.

“What do you want, Harry?” Draco asked, gently caressing his lover’s face, “Do you want to cum? Should I fuck you now? Or do you want me to ride you, and bring you off that way?”

“Oh, God,” Harry groaned, “I don’t-I just want to cum! Fuck me, ride me, do whatever you want-just untie that fucking ribbon and let me cum!”

“Well now, that wasn’t very polite,” Draco chastised, pinching his nipple, “You should know rude boys don’t get what they want. You didn’t even say please.” Harry groaned again, glaring at Draco. The blond just arched an eyebrow, lifting his pelvis up so that Harry wasn’t getting any contact.

“Fine!” Harry huffed, “Will you please let me cum? Please fuck me or suck me or whatever, and let me cum.”

“Better,” Draco hummed, giving Harry another brief kiss before sliding back down the bed. “Well, I suppose it would be a shame to waste all that preparation.”

Draco lined his cock up and pushed just the tip in, stopping for a moment before pulling back out. He did this a few more times, enjoying the way Harry’s hole clenched as he we breached again and again. Finally, Draco pushed all the way in, then stopped moving. He traced his fingers over the ribbons wrapped around Harry’s legs, locking eyes with the brunet. Harry squirmed as much as he could in the bonds, trying to get the friction he craved. Draco just smirked and pressed even closer, causing Harry’s breath to catch at the unrelenting feeling of fullness.

After a few minutes of not moving, Draco pulled at the ribbons on Harry’s legs, causing them to fall away. He drew Harry’s legs onto his shoulder, then pulled out and thrust back in, setting a fast pace as he fucked his lover, groaning in pleasure at the tight heat. Harry cried out below him, and Draco adjusted his position to hit his lover’s prostate again. When he felt himself getting close, Draco grasped the end of the ribbon wrapped around Harry’s cock and untied it. He wrapped a hand around his lover’s erection and gave three quick pumps, making Harry throw his head back and shout as he came between them. The feeling of Harry’s passage tightening around him brought Draco over the edge and he came with a shout as he spilled himself inside his lover.

Spent, Draco let Harry’s legs slip off his shoulder, and then collapsed beside his boyfriend on the bed. Draco rested his head on Harry’s chest, absently tracing the ribbons there as he waited for his breathing to even out.

“Are you going to untie me anytime soon?” Harry prompted after a few minutes, and Draco grinned as he pinched one of Harry’s nipples, making the brunet yelp, before pushing himself to a sitting position.

“Hmm, no,” Draco replied, flashing a wicked grin, “I intend to take my time unwrapping this particular Christmas gift. I hope you didn’t have plans for breakfast, Luv, because we have a long night ahead of us.” 

 


End file.
